


Punizione a due

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Estremo sentimento [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ryohei e Takeshi sono insieme in punizione.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luk4YSHoQxY; RWBY - Red Like Roses [FULL Cover] - Caleb Hyles (feat. Casey Lee Williams).★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 385★ Prompt/Traccia: 1. A e B finiscono in punizione insieme.





	Punizione a due

Punizione a due

Ryohei si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, appoggiò la mano sul vetro e guardò fuori. Gruppetti di ragazzi si avvicendavano nel cortile, parlottando, uscendo dal grande cancello della scuola, mentre risuonavano i rintocchi dell’orologio della piccola torre dell’edificio scolastico.

“Non mi aspettavo che questa volta mettessero insieme due classi diverse durante la punizione” sussurrò roco. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Il comitato disciplinare deve avere proprio troppo lavoro da sbrigare ultimamente”.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi e rispose allegro: “A me sorprende tu sia finito in punizione. Pensavo che il principe dei delinquenti non ti toccasse”. Si passò una mano tra i capelli mori, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche umide di gel.

Sasagawa scrollò le spalle, facendo ricadere all’indietro il cappuccio della felpa che gli copriva il viso. I suoi vestiti grigio chiaro ricadevano larghi sul suo corpo.

“L’unico intoccabile è Sawada, in questa scuola” disse. Guardò Takeshi posare la cartella accanto al banco, aprirla ed estrarne alcuni quaderni che posò sulla superficie in legno. “Piuttosto, cos’hai fatto per farti mordere a morte?” domandò.

“_Neeeh_. Sai che non l’ho capito? Kyòya è così serioso” borbottò Takeshi. Chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò.

< Sarei curioso di sapere il suo di motivo, ma sarebbe scortese chiederglielo.

Mi dispiace che ‘senpai’ non sia trattato in modo diverso. Se lo merita! Lui è tanto speciale > pensò.

Ryohei schioccò le dita, scendendo dal davanzale con un balzo, ed accennò un paio di passi tango, si fermò al banco di Takeshi e gli porse la mano.

“Vuol ballare, estremo?” propose con voce calda.

Yamamoto ridacchiò. Posò anche le matite sul banco e guardò con aria divertita la mano di Ryohei.

“Se non finiamo gli esercizi, non usciremo mai da questa punizione” sussurrò.

< Io ho promesso a papà che avrei fatto le consegne, oggi! Inoltre ho gli allenamenti di baseball nel pomeriggio sul tardi > rifletté.

Sasagawa gli afferrò la mano nella propria e lo issò.

“Metterò qualche crocetta a caso, faccio sempre così, e tanto lo so che tu ci metti solo qualche minuto se t’impegni. Tanto vale far fruttare il resto dell’ora” disse.

Takeshi ridacchiò, gli strinse con forza la mano e gli posò l’altra sul fianco, facendogli fare il casqué.

“Mi hai convinto!” gridò.

Ryohei rise con forza e, mentre si rialzava, urlò a pieni polmoni: “Estremo!”.


End file.
